The case of the missing Ally
by Cahillsky
Summary: They say you don't know what you have until it's gone. That was the case with Austin Moon. After Ally is kidnapped, Austin needs to find a way to outwit a master criminal and save his dream girl before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This chapter will be really short, but that's because it's an intro chapter. If you like it, I will make another one soon, or at least try to!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin and Ally.**

They say you don't what you have until it's gone.

This was the case for teenage pop sensation, Austin Moon. Most people hadn't met the person that was perfect for them when they were seventeen. Austin's life was a different story.

There was this girl, this certain brunette, who he had a big crush on. A certain songwriter. A certain girl who used to have stage fright. A certain girl who he had once dated, then let slip through his fingers. A certain girl name Ally Dawson.

Austin didn't realize how much he loved Ally until she the note. Until authorities were swarming Sonic Boom, and Austin's life was potentially changed forever. I'm getting ahead of myself though. I will backtrack to the day it all started.

**Told you it was ridiculously short. If you want to know what happen on that day, then review! I don't know how many reviews I want for the first chapter, but at least 5 please! **


	2. I am so sorry!

**Look, I am so sorry!** My iPad charger broke again and I had to save up for a new one! My iPad is the only place I can do fan fiction. I will update soon!


	3. An escaped Convict

**Hey! I only got three reviews, but a few followers, so I am hoping that posting a longer chapter will encourage reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A**

It all started on a bright and clear day. One of those days in which you feel great, in which you feel like nothing can go wrong. On this particular day, Dez appeared to be trying to fry an egg on the sidewalk outside of Sonic Boom. Austin walked over to him.

"Dez, what are you doing?"

" Isn't is obvious?"

Austin shook his head.

" Well, I heard someone say, ' It's so hot you could fry an egg on the sidewalk,' so, I decided to try it. And it does not work. You know, I have a feeling they weren't the brightest lightbulb."

As he said this, Trish walked by. " Dez, your about as bright as a _broken_ lightbulb." She walked into Sonic Boom. " Anyway, guess who got a job as a movie tester?"

Ally looked up. " A movie tester? What do you have to do?"

" I get to sit and watch new movies, and rate them so they can get an idea if teens will like them or not! I get to sit around and do nothing!"

Austin chuckled. " So you get to do the exact same thing you do every day?"

" Exactly! Only now I get paid for it!"

Ally shook her head. " Trish, what are you going to do when you're older and need to pay for necessities?"

She thought for a moment. " Probably stay at your and Austin's house."

Austin turned crimson red, and Ally frowned. She was the only one oblivious to the fact that Austin still liked her, even though after the auction for Ally's fundraiser they said they would move on. " You mean, mine or Austin's house?"

" Yeah, sure, that's what I meant."

Ally came around from behind the counter. " Anyway, did you hear about how Justin Samuels escaped from prison last night?"

Dez walked in."Who's Justin Samuels?"

"He's notorious for kidnapping kids and teens. He then demands a ridiculously high ransom for their safe return. Before he kidnaps the person, he does his research, seeing how much money approximately they have, then request an amount he knows they can pay, but leaves them broke. He's been spotted in the Miami area. But what are the chances of running into him?"

They all stared at the door. This was usually the time where everything would go wrong. Jusrin Samuels would burst through the door, kidnapping the four of them. But nothing happened. Sonic Boom remained calm.

They all quickly turned away from the door. There was a silence, and then Ally spoke. " That was weird. Sometimes, I feel like our lives are just part of a T.V show."

" I know, right!" Dez said, " It would probably be called Dez and Austin. Two unlikely best friends making it in show biz, going on adventures-"

Trish cut in." Hey what about us?"

" Oh yeah, right! I forgot about Ally and our annoying sidekick Trish!"

Trish hit him. " First of all, I am not a a side kick! Second, the show would be called Austin and Ally, and they would-"

"So who wants to go criminal hunting?" Austin cut her off before she could say anymore.

" Of course!" Dez said.

" Awesome! What about you, Ally?"

" Well I have to work, and I don't think my dad would appreciate if I missed my shift because a criminal was dragging me away."

Austin nodded. "That's ?"

" No way I'm hanging out with these bozos all day!"

Ally spoke. " You know, I hear theres a 1000$ rewrd for catching this guy!"

" When do we start?"

Austin laughed. " How about write now!" And with that, they left Sonic Boom.

**Review more for more chapters!**


End file.
